


thaw

by lusehun



Series: selu [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Facials, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, sehun and luhan find time between killing cannibals to indulge in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thaw

**Author's Note:**

> part of a cannibal au that idk if i'll ever actually fully write.  
> originally posted [here ](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/463581.html)

Hope lies spilled on the ground like scattered ammo waiting to be salvaged.

Luhan makes a quick search on the bodies they pass as Sehun keeps watch behind him, reloading his gun. They generally check for wallets, weapons or ammo, anything to make things a little easier on them both.

Luhan zips up his backpack, slings it back over his shoulder and looks back at Sehun with the softest possible smile for someone who took a life only minutes ago. Not that it matters, Sehun did too, and it's always self defence. Shoot or be killed, slit throats or be eaten alive.

It's 2am, but there are still some functioning street lamps, illuminating Luhan's soft features and making him paler than he already is. Sehun notes the heavy bags under his eyes and knows his own are probably similar, if not worse. He steps closer to Luhan and links their fingers together, leans his head on Luhan's shoulder.

"Not too far now, Hun-ah," Luhan whispers, stroking Sehun's hair. "You can sleep as soon as we reach it, okay?"

Sehun nods. "You too," he mumbles, listening to the soft laughter that leaves Luhan's throat. It's missing the roar and exaggeration of the laughter he adores lately. He's determined to fix that, even if it tires him out some more.

Sehun straightens up and Luhan squeezes his hand with a fond look in his eyes, falling into step easily with Sehun by his side.

 

Spotting the hideout, Luhan scans the area, squeezing Sehun's hand and shooting him a glance when he hears a rustle in the bushes. He readies his blade and Sehun readies his gun, until a high pitched meow is heard; a black and white cat emerging from the green.

Luhan shakes his head but smiles, putting his blade away and bending down when the cat gets close and meows at him.

"Seems to like you," Sehun says fondly, watching the cat rub up against Luhan's leg and purr when he rubs its ear. "Just like everyone else."

"Hmm? Aren't you included in that, though?" Luhan grins, picking up the cat as Sehun sputters. "I'm taking it in. It's too dangerous out here."

"Yet here we are," Sehun says, rolling his eyes even though Luhan isn't looking. He reaches out to scratch the cat’s head, grateful for its presence if it makes Luhan even the slightest bit happier.

 

"It's freeeeezing," Luhan exclaims, jumping under the covers next to Sehun after he's fed the cat ("don't ask me why, but there just so happens to be tins of pet food here," he told Sehun, who had laughed about just how convenient that was).

Sehun nods, head on the pillow and eyes closed. His bag is on the floor next to the mattress, his gun under the pillow. He feels a hand in his hair and leans into the touch, eyes fluttering open to look at Luhan. Luhan lifts his arm and Sehun inches closer, burying his face in the man's neck.

"Luhan hyung," he mumbles and Luhan hums, still playing with his hair. "Do you still have that rope?"

"Well I wouldn't throw it away," Luhan laughs, albeit a bit nervously. "Why?"

"I meant what I said before," Sehun says, feeling his ears burn. "About... tying me up..."

"Oh." Luhan takes his hand away from Sehun's hair, his fingers shaking slightly as he cups Sehun's chin instead. "I thought you were tired."

"I am," Sehun pouts, "it's just a reminder. For another day maybe."

Luhan groans and Sehun laughs happily, eyes turning into crescents.

"You can't just spring that on me," Luhan whines, "so unfair."

Sehun shuts him up with a kiss, hands cupping Luhan's cheeks. "That better?"

"Maybe a bit," Luhan pouts, pulling Sehun back for more. He pulls Sehun closer, hand trailing under Sehun's t-shirt, earning a gasp when he bites at Sehun's plump bottom lip and pulls him closer, arm tight round his waist.

"Off," Sehun commands, pulling at Luhan's t-shirt.

"But it's cold," Luhan laughs, but throws it off anyway, along with Sehun's.

"You'll be warm soon," Sehun winks, but even in the dark Luhan knows Sehun's cheeks and ears are pink despite his bold words.

Their sweats come off too, leaving them in just their boxers as Luhan pours oil onto his fingers, careful to not be too messy.

("I can't believe you have rope but no lube," Sehun had said before and Luhan sputtered, insisting rope has other uses than just for sexual purposes.)

Luhan kisses along Sehun's jawline and down his neck as he fingers him, slow until Sehun's pushing back on his fingers and begging for more, soft whispers of Luhan's name on his lips, and Luhan takes it all in, swallowing Sehun's words and moans with each kiss.

Sehun ends up in Luhan's lap, rubbing a little more oil onto Luhan's cock and sinking down onto it as he holds Luhan's shoulders. His long torso makes him tower over Luhan, even as he's crouched over adjusting, Luhan rubbing soothing circles into his back.

It doesn’t take long until he’s bouncing in Luhan’s lap, Luhan’s lips attached to his chest, Luhan’s hands holding his ass, Luhan Luhan Luhan. Sehun’s hand flies to his mouth to restrain a particularly loud moan when Luhan’s mouth moves to his nipple, but Luhan pulls it away, redirecting the hand to Sehun’s own cock.

Luhan pulls out to readjust them when Sehun can’t keep up anymore, Sehun’s back hitting the mattress and his long leg being pulled over Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan pushes back in, the new angle bringing Sehun to the edge, tears in the corner of his eyes from overstimulation.

“Luhan-”

Luhan wraps his fingers around Sehun, “It’s okay, Sehunnie. Come for me,” he says and Sehun comes undone, spurting white into Luhan’s hand. Luhan milks him dry, only letting go and pulling out when Sehun whines from the sensitivity. 

“Sorry,” Sehun mumbles, getting up quickly after Luhan’s rolled off him. “Your turn,” he grins, settling between Luhan’s legs.

Sehun wastes no time taking Luhan into his mouth, looking up at Luhan as he swirls his tongue around his cock, feeling every bump and vein. Luhan’s fingers curl around the strands of his hair, moans escaping pretty lips as Sehun lets Luhan guide his head, telling Sehun how good he is as the younger bobs eagerly on Luhan’s cock.

It isn’t long before Luhan’s pulling Sehun’s head off of himself, chest rising and falling rapidly with his pants.

“On my face,” Sehun says, holding the base of Luhan’s cock. Luhan’s mouth opens in surprise but he nods, watching hazily as Sehun gives him a few pumps, and then Luhan’s shooting ropes of white onto Sehun’s flawless face as he opens his mouth to catch some of it. It falls from his eyelashes, dribbles out of his mouth down his chin and generally covers his whole face.

Sehun only laughs and licks his lips, making Luhan’s heart thump against his ribcage. He scrambles up to get to the bathroom and wets a flannel, washing down Sehun’s face and tummy as the younger lies sleepily under him, playing with Luhan’s free hand.

“That was amazing, Luhan,” he mumbles, eyes half closed. Luhan laughs, patting him dry with a towel.

When he comes back from the bathroom, Sehun’s eyes are closed and Luhan gets under the covers next to him, curling beside him with an arm around his waist. Sehun threads his fingers with Luhan’s, a content smile on his face as he drifts to sleep.


End file.
